Love of A Lonely Heart
by Nataloo18
Summary: And that was when, I walked into something. “Ooof!” it gasped as I hurtled toward the earth for… Jesus, I don’t even know what number I’m on. I closed my eyes to avoid seeing the sky above me. But the ground never came.--AH


**Yeahh, soo this is pretty random.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm pretty sure we all know I'm not Stephenie Meyer because if I was, I wouldn't be on here now would I.**

**.  
****SpunkyPeanut**

* * *

**BPOV**

Today was just one of those days where the world seems to hate me. Everything was going wrong and I swear if one more person bumps into me, I'm gonna punch them in the throat.

Let me explain. The name's Bella Swan; daughter of Renée Dwyer and Charlie Swan. Yes, they're split up and both are remarried. Lucky me, eh? No, you're wrong! Sue Clearwater (aka: Step-Mom) has two kids of her own from another marriage. Seth and Leah are spoiled brats that somehow became number one priority for my dad when he married Sue. And my mom married Phil (aka: Step-Dad Number Four and Counting) who is always traveling with his baseball team, taking mom with him so they can party in hotel rooms in *place city name here* whenever he wins a game. I didn't have any friends either. When I moved in with Dad – going from Arizona to Washington – when I was sixteen, everyone already had their own clicks and I never fit in with them or my own stepfamily.

I thought going to college would be better. I got a all expenses paid scholarship to Dartmouth; I figured that was an amazing feat that not a lot of people could accomplish, I thought they'd all be proud of me…. Instead, all I got was my dad and my _lovely_ step-brother, Seth, helping me pack everything into my crappy red 1593 Chevy, both complaining the entire time about how I had too much stuff. I had four boxes of books and a small box of everything else and a suitcase of clothes – most of which I carried; they just did the heavy lifting into my truck.

Everything else that I needed for my dorm and for class, I bought when I got there and got settled in. Turns out, college wasn't much better than high school… or the rest of my life for that matter. My roommate was a party girl that ignored me, which was okay; I didn't like her much anyway. After my freshman year, she moved out and into another dorm. No one else was placed with me.

I was literally on my own. I never checked in with my parents; they never checked in on me. I never went home on holidays; they never came to see me. Some people go off to college for this reason… I was kind of wishing I had someone. Never in my life had I ever had a friend that I could just talk to about nothing in particular and everything at the same time.

Sigh. I'd never have that. I was destined to be the little old lady with the 82 cats…. I shudder at the thought. I hate cats. Maybe that's why; I hate them because I always pictured myself as the lady that owned them all. Makes perfect sense to me, I guess.

Anyway, back to today.

Today, I had managed to trip in the mud and I was late to my English 80 class. Plus, just about every person I'd seen today had run right into me, knocking me off balance and then having the audacity to not even apologize and I was sad to say that half of them were teachers here, rushing off to whatever importance their mind was focused on at the moment. No one saw the plain, quiet girl that was run over in the process.

_Thanks a lot, you bastards. _I thought angrily as I walked, watching my feet as always, toward my truck so I could get some lunch.

And that was when, I walked into something. "Ooof!" it gasped as I hurtled toward the earth for… Jesus, I don't even know what number I'm on. I closed my eyes to avoid seeing the sky above me…..

….But the ground never came. Arms were wrapped tightly around me, pulling me vertical again. I opened one eye to see my savior… and in doing so meeting the most gorgeous pair of eyes I've ever seen. Bright green that could not be compared to any other shade of green I've ever seen – and living in Forks, I'd seen plenty shades of green.

"You should watch where you're going. Someone might get hurt." His voice teased.

"Um… thanks." I said stupidly, blinking blankly, fixed in a trance by his other worldly beauty with his intense eyes and his startling bronze hair and his _muscles._

His brow furrowed, concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me. You've just saved me from my millionth fall today." I said with a tight smile.

"No problem." He said. And then, as if suddenly realizing that he was still holding me very compactly against his muscular chest, he let me go and took a step back, clearing his throat.

I looked around noticing our books were scattered lightly around us and immediately bent to pick them up. He seemed to notice it just as I did since he went down the same time as me.

"I'm guessing this one is yours?" he said holding out my Pride and Prejudice book.

I reached out and grabbed it. "Thanks." I smiled.

I stuffed it in my jacket pocket that I called magical because it could hold nearly everything that I carried with me… minus the textbooks, but whatever.

As soon as our things were picked up, we shared a smile and parted ways. I doubted I'd ever see him again. But, I'd never forget him for being the first person to show me any kindness since my arrival here in Hanover.

* * *

The days passed after that, and just as I'd known, I did not see Mr. Green Eyes again. I figured I'd at least see him from afar or something with the way his bronze hair stood out in the crowd. But no, not once did I see him. It seemed odd but then again I wasn't always the most observant… yet I had this feeling that I'd always notice him, even if I couldn't see him.

Of course, that is insane; I told myself constantly. How can you notice someone without seeing them – especially someone like Mr. Green Eyes?

I was losing it for sure. He was just a nice stranger that didn't want me to fall when he knew he could prevent it, that was all…. At least that's what I told myself. It didn't stop the dreams and fantasies where I was someone to him; someone beautiful and perfect… just like him.

As I walked home from my last class of the day, I noticed a small girl holding a map, looking completely lost.

"Can I help you?" I asked, more out of kindness for this lost soul, rather than actually caring. What I cared about at that moment was getting home; I had work to do.

She looked up startled, and then back at her map with a deepening frown. "Yes, please. I'm looking for my brother's apartment." She said, pointing at a building on her map.

I looked at it for a moment, and then looked at our surroundings. "Actually, it's in the direction I'm going. Would you like to walk with me. I promise not to get you lost." I smiled slightly.

She grinned back, her smile lighting up the whole area it seemed. "Yes, that would be nice." And then she stuck out her hand and added, "I'm Alice, by the way. Alice Cullen."

I gladly shook her hand, something about it seeming familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint the feeling and just shook it off. "Bella. Bella Swan."

"Well, Bella Swan, it seems we've both made a new friend. This is wonderful! You might know my brother. Do you?" she asked excitedly.

I shook my head. "I know no one with the name of Cullen…. Actually I don't know much of anyone." I said my voice lowering so she wouldn't hear the end of my statement.

"Really?" she asked shocked. "It seems like you would be the type of person to have tons of friends!" she went on as we walked.

It was odd that I was having a conversation with a complete stranger. They seemed to be the only people I could have a conversation with.

"You are apparently a bad judge of character." I said quietly.

"Well, then, now you have a friend." She said confidently.

I smiled at her. I think I liked the idea of her being my friend.

"As a matter of fact," she went on to say, "we could all be your friend! You should hang out at my brother's."

"Oh, Alice, I don't think I can do that." I sighed.

"Why not?" she asked, suddenly losing her flare.

"Because I don't know your brother and I'm more than one hundred percent sure your brother doesn't know me. And besides… I obviously don't fit in with any human beings." I said sadly.

"Well you do now!" Alice said loudly and proceeded to drag me forward.

"Turn left here." I said hesitantly as we neared her brother's apartment building.

She dragged me toward the building and pulled my reluctant self up the stairs to the second floor. She then let me go as we stood in front of door number 29.

"This is his apartment." She said.

I nodded at this piece of information, wondering what exactly I was supposed to do with it. She knocked on the door and a blonde haired goddess answered with a wide grin.

"Alice!" she shrieked excitedly and pulled her into a hug.

"Rose! It's been so long since I've seen you." Alice replied practically vibrating in the other girl's arms in her excitement.

I stood there awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot and looking everywhere but at them.

"And Rose, this is my new best friend, Bella." Alice said, releasing her friend and shifted the attention to me.

I froze in panic, my eyes widening.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Rosalie. I don't think we've met before." Rosalie smiled warmly and held out her hand for me to shake.

I shook her hand and said, "I-it's nice t-to meet you, too." Damn it, Bella! Do you have to stutter like a retard?

"Well, come on in, the both of you. There's no point in standing around our here like a bunch of fools." Rosalie said and then abruptly pushed Alice and me through the door.

I looked in on the others in the room. There were two guys sitting around a table wolfing down what looked like some sort of burger. One of them was blond and even sitting, was tall. He looked just like Rosalie with the curly hair and the straight noses and icy blue eyes. And the other was a stark contrast. He was burly and had brown hair. His back was to me, but still I could tell he was intimidating. I walked to turn around and scram.

But, just as I was contemplating throwing myself out the window to get away since Alice and Rosalie were blocking the door, the boys looked over at us and stood.

"Alice!" The dark haired one yelled and I flinched. Even his voice sounded scary.

"Emmy!" she yelled back and threw herself in his arms; he lifted her up so that they were eye level. Her feet were at least a foot off the ground. After a moment he released her, and she turned to me. "Bella, this is my big brother, Emmett. Emmett, this is my new best friend, Bella." She grinned happily.

"Well, hello there, Bella." Emmett said excitedly and suddenly I was pulled off of my feet and experienced what one would compare to being crushed by Hulk Hogan.

I gasped back what I hoped was an appropriate response but I doubted anyone could make sense of it.

"Emmett, let her go before she passes out." The blond boy laughed, clapping Emmett on his very large shoulder.

"Sorry, Bella!" Emmett apologized and set me down delicately, but held on to my arm until he was sure I wasn't going to faint.

"It's alright, Emmett." I said rubbing my ribs.

The blond boy laughed again, but this time he held out his hand and said "Hi, Bella. I'm Jasper. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here." I said with a small smile.

Looking around at all of their beautiful faces, I realized that I didn't belong here. They were all good-looking and already knew each other. And I was just plain and knew nobody.

"Hey! Where's Edward?" Alice asked suddenly.

I looked at her confused. Who was Edward?

"He's not here yet." Rosalie said obviously.

"Yeah, he said he had something to do first." Jasper added.

I noticed then the way Jasper looked at Alice. I wasn't sure if she noticed it, but I did. I guess it was from all the people watching all my life. He was in love with her. Everything about his demeanor and the look in his eyes when he looked at her screamed "I'm in love with Alice Cullen!" And from looking at her, I could see she felt the same. But, they both seemed unaware of the others affections.

And it seemed that Emmett and Rosalie were together, too. After being there for less than five minutes, I was able to pick out everyone's ties to each other. Alice and Emmett were brother and sister; Rosalie and Jasper were twins and Emmett and Rosalie were together; Alice and Jasper were something more than friends, but not together… yet. And then I was alone.

As we all squeezed around the kitchen table a few minutes later, there was another knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Jasper said, standing.

The door opened and I heard Jasper say, "Edward, it's about time you got here! We thought you'd changed your mind… again."

I could not see this mysterious Edward since my back was to the door, but I heard a melodious chuckle that sounded oddly familiar. "No, Jasper. I didn't plan on skipping out again." I froze. I knew that voice.

I turned around quickly and looked at Mr. Green Eyes – I mean Edward. The grin that was on his face disappeared as his eyes locked with mine. No one said anything as we stared at each other. Everyone stared at us and then I couldn't stand the silence and the eyes….

And that's when I ran. I don't think I've ever ran that fast and that far without falling flat on my face. If this had been a different situation, I would've been proud of myself; but not tonight, not after I'd just made a fool out of myself in front of the five of them.

"Hey, wait! Don't run away, please." Edward's voice called from a short distance behind me.

I tripped and face planted into the grass. _That_ wasn't a pleasant feeling, but it was better than concrete. I'd take what I could get. I groaned as I sat up slowly and rubbed my face.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he knelt in front of me and cradled my face in his warm hands.

"I'm fine." I muttered as I blushed.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm perfectly fine." I muttered again.

He stared at me for a moment as if he could see right through me. "I never did get your name." he murmured.

"Bella." I said automatically.

"Bella." He repeated and then shook his head slightly as if to clear it. "Well, Bella, I'm Edward Masen and you should come back to Emmett's. I think Alice misses her best friend."

I smiled slightly. "No, I don't think so."

At this, he looked confused. "Why not?"

"Because I don't belong there. I don't belong anywhere." I murmured as tears welled up in my eyes.

"What?" he asked as his mouth dropped open in shock.

I didn't say anything. I just tried to get up and walk away but he held me down. "Why do you think that, Bella?"

"Because no one has ever accepted me or tried to be my friend…. My own family doesn't even want me." I mumbled.

He made a disgusted noise and said, "I don't know what everyone else in the world thinks of you and frankly, I think they're wrong, but there are four people back at that apartment that have just met you and already love you. And there's even someone sitting right in front of you that wants you to come back."

I sighed. "Alright. If you guys want me to go back, I'll go back. But just for tonight. After that, I don't think…" and then I trailed off as Edward pulled me up and held on to my hand as we walked back to Emmett's apartment.

When we walked back inside, I blushed trying to hide my face in my hair.

"Everyone, this is Bella. The girl that ran over me in an attempt to get somewhere." Edward said proudly.

Everyone chuckled at him and I looked up, confused. "What?"

"Oh, Bella. Edward hasn't been able to stop talking about you ever since you ran into him." Rosalie chuckled.

"Yeah! I was in another city and I couldn't hear enough about you!" Alice laughed. "Bella Swan, I believe it was fate that me and you met and became best friends."

I smiled up at them all, hopefully. "Thanks." I murmured as I blushed again.

"Bella, you belong with us." Emmett said thoughtfully and I knew, looking at him right then, that he wasn't the intimidating bear that I'd mistaken him for when we met, but he was like a brother watching over his sister.

"Yeah, now we're complete." Jasper smiled warmly.

"Almost." Edward added and we all looked at him bewildered. "What? We all know you and Alice are in love, Jasper. Just together already!"

We all laughed as Alice and Jasper blushed. I had a feeling that _that_ wasn't a sight I'd see often.

A loud noise broke through our group tender moment, and Rosalie and Jasper shot away from Emmett. He looked embarrassed for a moment and then said loudly, "Holy Shit! Did someone step on a duck?"

Edward and I laughed at him, feeling lucky we weren't near that catastrophe… or had to smell it.

"Emmett! Stop stealing lines from Caddy Shack!" Alice whined covering her nose with a disgusted look on her face.

"Whatever, Ali! You just wish you could do it like me." Emmett said resting his hands behind his head and crossing his right foot over his knee.

"Ew." I heard Rosalie mutter.

"Devil Fart!" I said grinning at Emmett.

Emmett suddenly launched himself off of the couch he was sitting on and pulled me into a hug. "I knew there was something about you, Bella!" he said in my ear. "You're my bestest friend ever. Will you watch Caddy Shack with me sometime?" he pouted looking like a little kid.

"Sure, Emmett. I'll watch Caddy Shack with you." I smiled and added, "But only if you put me down."

He immediately dropped me causing my knees to give out. But, Edward caught me; something I had the strangest feeling he'd be doing a lot for the rest of our lives.

* * *

_**Viola!**_** How did you like? Yess I had to add a little bit from Caddy Shack in this. I've been wanting to use that for a while now but didn't know what to do with it.**

**Well, that's all for now, folks. =)**

**.  
****SpunkyPeanut**


End file.
